Play
by Oilux
Summary: Riku would never be able to explain how he ended up playing the Princess in Sleeping Beauty. Maybe it's not all bad, especially with who's playing the Price! VincentXRiku


Contest entry for the group VincentXRiku on Deviantart. I picked the theme 'my prince, my prince(ss)'.

Enjoy!~

* * *

How they had ended up in this situation, neither Riku nor Vincent could have told you. Really this was all Aerith's fault for getting sick, but no one seemed to want to mention that. Either way, here they were on stage in front a ton of people, and being forced to kiss. No matter how this ended, they were never going to live it down.

Their school was performing _Sleeping Beauty_ for their spring play, and it was the biggest one of the year. Vincent's friends had convinced him to try out, and amazingly, he had landed the lead role if the Prince. Riku hadn't even auditioned, but every day he would stay after school and help out because his best friend Sora got the part of Sleeping Beauty's father. In his time there he had seen everyone rehearse, and by this time he had learned everyone's lines. It was just another factor that put Riku into the situation he was in.

Aerith was cast as Sleeping Beauty, a great honor but not unexpected. She fit the role perfectly with her soft voice and angelic demeanor. Zack, at first, had been upset that he didn't get the Prince role, but he was given the role of the father of the Prince, and that had been good enough for him.

Back to the night of the opening. Everyone had been frantic trying to make sure that everything was in place and that everyone was here. A half hour before the performance though Zack had gotten a call. Aerith had gotten sick and couldn't come. It really shook everyone up, since now they didn't have their lead role. No one knew the part except her.

Five minutes before performance though, someone got an idea in their head.

"Hey what about Riku! He said he knew everyone's lines, plus his hair's long. Let's just have him be the Princess."

Riku didn't know who said it, but he wish he did so that he could punch them in the face.

"Good enough! Someone get him into costume," the director shouted, not even noting the look of horror on Riku's face. Namine, Xion, and Kairi grabbed him and threw a dress before he could even raise a protest. They put him in makeup, despite all his struggling. These girls could be really strong when they want to be.

Complete with black eyeliner and a fake chest, the girls practically threw Riku on stage when it was his scene.

"Oh Aurora, you can't come back just yet. Go and…um….pick some more berries!" Kairi, a.k.a. Flora, exclaimed as she placed a basket in his hands.

Riku just gave her a 'WTF?' look that made the audience chuckle before the scene changed around him.

"Oh, they're so weird. I wonder what they could be planning…" Riku trailed off with a knowing smirk on his face. He continued to walk around the stage, saying the lines and listening for Vincent's footsteps behind him. Once he heard them, Riku visibly relaxed, but he still tried his best to act as a princess would.

Riku had never felt so weird before.

"What's a young lady like you doing out here?" Vincent said behind him, scaring the shit out of Riku and making him jump.

"Um, nothing."

"Really? Would you like to spend some time with me then?" Vincent grabbed Riku's hand and kissed it, just like the scene said, but the scene said nothing about how hard Riku blushed.

"N-no I must be getting back," Riku somehow managed to get out and tare his hand away, staring at the floor. He began to walk off stage.

"Wait! Will I ever see you again?" Vincent caught his wrist easily, making Riku stop dead in his tracks.

"Come to the cottage tonight, and I'll see you then."

"Aunt Flora, Aunt Fauna, Aunt Meriwether! You're never going to guess what happened to me today! I met the most wonderful man," Riku cried out as he entered the cottage that had reappeared on stage.

"What?" All three of them shouted together. They looked scared and angry at the same time.

"You can't meet this man again Aurora, you see, you're really a princess," Fauna started.

"And you're betrothed," said Flora.

"To a prince named Phillip," finished Meriwether.

Riku didn't even reply back as he ran to another part on stage, collapsing on the ground and 'crying' his heart out. Then the curtain fell and it was intermission.

When intermission was over, Riku was in the palace, staring at the wall blankly as they placed a crown on his head. Despite not wanting to do this in the first place, he was doing surprisingly well. The audience didn't even notice that he was really a man instead of a woman.

Xion, Kairi, and Namine left, and the wall opened next to Riku. He walked through it to meet with Larxene, who had been paid to do the part. Her evil crackle when he collapsed upon touching the needle was enough to make up for the bad acting that she did. Once she left, Xion, Kairi, and Namine (somehow) picked him up and placed him on the bed where he would wait for a kiss from Vincent.

Vincent slayed the dragon, which was nothing more than cardboard that they had made in a weekend and was being controlled by Axel and Roxas. Axel had even managed to hook it up so that it could breathe fire just like in the Disney movie. Axel let out his bellowing dying screech when Vincent landed the death blow, and everyone could hear Roxas chuckling like everyone else in the theater. Then Riku was rolled onto the stage by the three girls.

Riku had never been more nervous in his life than when he could feel Vincent begin to lean over him. Yet when soft lips were pressed to his own, Riku couldn't help but kiss a bit back, unable to resist the feeling of those soft lips pressed against his own. But of course the moment ended too soon for them, and the next thing that both of them knew was that they were sharing a dance. Everyone came on stage as the music played and the couple twirled around the stage and danced to the classic music. Slowly the lights dimmed and everyone ran off stage as the lights came back on.

Sora, Axel and Roxas went first. All of them had the biggest grins on as they bowed to the crowd.

Namine, Xion, and Kairi were next. They held hands as they bowed, giggling to themselves at the great job they did.

Larxene went out by herself. Still not happy about having to be in the play but pleased with how much applause she got.

Finally it was for the main two actors. Vincent and Riku went onto stage together hand in hand, bowing together as well. Riku smiled greatly, turning to the side to see if Vincent was enjoying himself as well, only for his lips to meet another's. Vincent was kissing him. It wasn't eve part of the play! But after a second, Riku just thought 'ah fuck it' and kissed back. He never had a sexual preference, and Vincent was hot.

They heard the crowd go crazy, but they didn't pay it any heed. Once they parted, the others joined them and they all bowed. Vincent kept a tight hold on Riku's hand until they left the stage.

"Hey do you maybe want to go out sometime?"

"I'd like that."

-On the other side of the stage-

"So did it work?" Aerith asked into the phone. Zack grinned his winner smile.

"It did. How did you know it would?" Zack wanted to know.

"I just have a great sense about these things. Now come over, I miss you."

"Right away my dear," Zack disappeared out the back before anyone would even notice.


End file.
